Loki
Loki, known as the Trickster God or God of Mischief, is a Frost Giant infant raised as an Asgardian by the Allfather Odin and grew up alongside the Thunder God Thor since they were children. Profile and Stats Name: Loki Alias: Trickster God Classification: Forst Giant (birth), Asgardian (adopted), Norse God Gender: Male Age: 1000+ Height: 193 cm (6'4") Weight: 238 kg (525 lbs.) Affiliation: Status: Alive Voice Actor: Troy Baker Power Ranking *'Class': Transcendent *'Attack Potency': Town level with physical attacks. Possibly City level with sorcery. *'Speed': Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class TJ, possibly Class PJ *'Durability': At least City level *'Stamina': God-like *'Range': Melee, several Meters with Scepter, several Hundred Meters with Sorcery *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. His magical abilities are beyond every Mage in the Fairy Tail verse, even the Black Wizard Zeref, who lived for about four hundred years with a vast experience of Magic to remember. Being a telekinetic, Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, or teleport himself or others across dimensions. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. *'Psionics': Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shapeshifting': Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons and even changed cars into ice cream. Frost Giant/Asgardian Physiology: Despite being Frost Giant by origin, Loki possesses several Asgardian attributes. *'Superhuman Strength': Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. It is possible, however, that he can further increase his strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue': Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Agility': *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian if hit. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and mighty energy blasts without being injured. He has proved in past to be durable enough to withstand several, high-graded attacks from Thor and Team Natsu combined without so much as a blink. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. *'Superhuman Stamina': Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. *'Superhuman Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans, and is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Cold Immunity': Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki is immune to the otherwise damaging touch of Frost Giants. Genius Intellect: Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how Loki repeatedly succeeded to regain the trust of his fellow Asgardians, despite his numerous crimes. Skilled Combatant: Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations, enough to hold his own against Thor throughout many of their past battles and beat Team Natsu into (literal) submission. Weaknesses *'Magic limitations': Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard, as his birth was not of Gaea, and even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. *'Superiority Inferiority Complex': Loki's ambition has proven to be his greatest flaw, as his passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Equipment Loki's Scepter: A scepter-like weapon wielded by Loki to serve as a medium for his socery. Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Asgardians Category:Frost Giants Category:Antagonist Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Transcendent